In an electrical system, there are many integrated circuit (IC) chips arranged in one or more IC packages or many electrical devices, such as a memory, an analog-to-digital converter, wireless communication devices, or an application processor, in a chip. In some applications, data communications among different IC chips and/or different electrical devices are performed based on one or more communication protocols, such as a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) protocol or an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) protocol. A radio frequency interconnect (RFI) has been implemented that links the devices to perform communication between the devices.